The Berkeley Center on the Economics and Demography of Aging (CEDA) has had NIA support for 14 years, first as a P20 center and then as a P30. During that time, CEDA has earned an international reputation as one of the leading research centers in the world for the economics and demography of aging, and more recently for the biodemography of aging, complementing the Department of Demography as a leading training program in demography and aging. CEDA membership has grown from about dozen initially, to 39 interdisciplinary members now, with affiliations in Demography (9), Economics (24), Biology (4), Sociology (1), Public Policy (2), Anthropology (2), and Public Health (6). The 39 members of CEDA are exceptionally distinguished, including: 1 Nobel Prize, 3 John Bates Clark, 5 Nat Acad Sci, 1 MacArthur, 3 Shepps, 1 Taueber, and 1 Clogg. CEDA has fully or partially funded ten major meetings during the current grant cycle, organized by nine different members. CEDA has funded 30 pilot projects (including 5 supplements) submitted by 23 different investigators. There are three major distinctive CEDA programs, each involving many participants, in many different countries: Biodemography (P01), Human Mortality Database (R01), and National Transfer Accounts (R01 and R37-MERIT). This and other research by CEDA members falls under five broad themes: 1) Biodemography of aging (evolutionary theory;biological experiments;genomic analysis;data building;microsimulations). 2) Demographic and fiscal projections and analysis. 3) Health, Disability and Mortality. 4) Behavioral, Psychological and Experimental Economics 5) Intergenerational Transfers and Population aging. This cycle, CEDA proposes a major effort to develop Behavioral and Experimental Economic approaches to aging-related decision making, and hopes there will be a Program Project (P01) submission on Behavioral Economics of Aging. Increased funding is sought to support this push in Behavioral Economics, for the projections sub-core (funded by OBSSR last round), to continue the pilot project program, to build networks through workshops and visitors, to improve web-based dissemination, and to increase infrastructural support for research and administration.